Valentine
by Mysteriol
Summary: ExT set after the series show. It's Valentine's Day! But Tomoyo doesn't seems to have anyone to celebrate with! Until she meets Eriol at the balcony, that is! :) One-shot


Valentine

Another one-shot ExT ficcie from me! Just the two of them getting to know each other better on Valentine's Day.

R n r!

Mysterio000

**

"Daidouji-san?"

13 year old Tomoyo turned around to the familiar masculine voice. It was Eriol Hiiragizawa, still the same as always with his dark blue hair and suiting azure eyes. He smiled warmly, giving his friend a wave. Tomoyo smiled, waving back as Eriol jumped across the railings of the balcony and settled beside her.

They were somewhere on the 3rd floor balcony, sitting on the railings with the risk of falling off anytime. But Tomoyo didn't mind. At least, she didn't develop a phobia for heights. And Eriol was a sorcerer, much less worrying about this little thing.

"It's Valentine's Day, Daidouji-san. What are you doing here?" Eriol asked, breaking the calm silence between the two. Tomoyo looked up at his eyes. They weren't focusing on her though. Tomoyo let out a small smile. Eriol Hiiragizawa was never interested in things he shouldn't be interested in. He wasn't a busybody so he never cared much about things.

Though the two of them never got along much, Tomoyo had seen the true Eriol character after two years together. Syaoran thought he was an irritating boy. Sakura-san thought he was just a normal pilote boy out there. 

But Tomoyo had seen far more than that. 

"….Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked, looking at Tomoyo. She snapped out of her thoughts, meeting Eriol's calm gaze. She smiled, "Nani, Hiiragizawa-kun?" He chuckled, facing the streets below again, "I asked you a question."

"Oh, that…" She replied, surprised that he was actually interested in her things. "Well…….it's Valentine's Day……" Before she could say anything, Eriol cut in, "You don't have a date?" Tomoyo looked amused when she giggled, "I rejected many of them yesterday." 

"Many gave you roses…" Eriol mentioned, his eyes twinkling. Tomoyo giggled, "I know. But they're just trying to compete with each other. I'm no toy to play with or something, Hiiragizawa-kun!" 

Laughter.

"True." Eriol said, calming down, twinkle still in his dark eyes, "So you're not making any plans?" Tomoyo shook her head, "No….What about you? Are you not taking out Mizuki-san?"

Eriol looked into the distance when he shook his head, "Iie….She's not my girlfriend." Tomoyo met his calm eyes, "I thought…?"

Eriol beamed, "Kaho-san told me that I may be Clow's age, but my heart still belong to a teenager. I should be out there kicking a soccer ball, not in for some romancy stuff." 

Tomoyo giggled, "True…" 

Silence overcame again, the sun soon settled down. 

"Daidouji-san…"

"Nan desuka?" She asked, looking up. Eriol suddenly looked down at her, a smile written on his face as he held out his hand, "Here's for you." Tomoyo looked down at his hand and immediately wore a surprise look. 

It was a rose.

"….Hiiragizawa-kun…?" Tomoyo looked confused, looking at Eriol who was smiling unwaveringly.

"I thought of giving this rose to the first girl I meet in the evening. I was expecting to give it to Nakuru since she was always the first girl I meet in the evening. But who knows you'll be the first one I'll meet?" Eriol explained, smiling fondly at the girl before him. 

Tomoyo smiled warmly, "So you mean the rose is mine?" Eriol nodded, smiling just as a light breeze blew by, playing with his azure tresses, "Sure. And you will do me a big favor by being my valentine for tonight." 

The amethyst-eyed girl smiled, taking the rose in her hand, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Hiiragizawa-kun…" Eriol smiled before hopping down the railings, "Come on, Daidouji-san." 

Tomoyo looked at him strangely, "Nani?" Eriol took her hand, pulling her down, "You promised me to be my valentine tonight, didn't you?" Tomoyo blinked, "Did I?" Eriol laughed, pulling her towards the balcony door, "Maybe you didn't! But just be my valentine for tonight, Tomoyo-san!"

She giggled as she allowed herself to be pulled by Eriol. 

"Ne, but where are we going, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

He stopped, looking at her before smiling, "We'll catch the shooting stars tonight." Tomoyo arched an eyebrow, "Shooting stars?" Eriol nodded excitedly, "Shooting stars. There will be a meteor shower tonight!" 

"Hontou ni?" Tomoyo asked with sparkles in her eyes, "I want to catch it!" Eriol beamed, taking her hand again, "I'll bring you to the hill's peak then. You can catch the shooting stars there. It'll be a better view."

"I don't think so, Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo murmured, suddenly looking up to the skies, "Look!"

Eriol turned towards the skies and gaped. Thousand and thousand of stars flew past the night skies, grazing the ever beautiful blanket of the dark, seemingly as though there were bulbs floating in the skies.

But it was over as soon as it came and the sky was dark again, with just a few stars shining up.

"……It's….It's so beautiful, Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo whispered excitedly, hoping to see more of the meteor shower. Eriol finally tore his gaze away from the skies and smiled at Tomoyo, "Hai…"

Tomoyo giggled, "Eriol-kun, we've just seen the shooting stars…So are we going home now?" Eriol looked at her warmly before smiling, "I'll take you to the amusement park then." She nodded excitedly as Eriol led her to the nearby funfair a few distances away. 

Perhaps it was then when she realized he didn't let go of her hand.

And perhaps it was then when he realized she had finally called him by his first name. 

Guess it was all in the work of Valentine's Day, just the work of a single rose could work out between two person…

And definitely opening a wonderful future of promises for the two! 

**

THE END!

Short but hopefully sweet!!!!

R n r would be appreciated!

As always

Mysterio000


End file.
